


Overloaded

by Ink_Pots



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And it's trash, M/M, Please Forgive me, bottom!squip, first fic I've ever posted, top!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Pots/pseuds/Ink_Pots
Summary: Twink fucks a tic tac. Wadda ya want from me? Pure sin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever let public. So yeah, it's bad. The only reason I'm publicly humiliating myself is because there are simply not enough works for this ship. I mean, come on, he's a hot dude in your head who can control your entire body how do you not sexualize that?? Anyways, I have no idea how to write, so constructive criticism is very welcome. Heere goes... everything.

_Another long day at school._ Jeremy had just enough strength to grumble a small greeting to his dad before shambling up to his room and collapsing on the plush blue duvet. Every muscle of his body felt tense, and rubbing his temple only seemed to reveal just how badly his brain throbbed as well. The Squip insisted Jeremy work out at the gym for five hours, exercising each muscle group for an hour at a time.  


“It’ll make you more attractive to the ladies, not only making you more popular, but also pulling Christine closer to you. As an added bonus, many situations are benefited with a fit body, helping you escape danger or undesired situations with ease.” The Squip sounded eager and all when he said this, but it did little to comfort Jeremy’s worn out bones. He tried desperately to just sink into the covers and chill, but his body was refusing to cooperate whatsoever. Labored breaths and cotton softness brought back warm, fuzzy feelings in his lower abdomen. _Uggh no._ What had been a welcome sensation a few months ago, was only met with electroshocks and aggravating tension with a squip. Cramped fingers attempted to massage out the tautness but more or less ended up simply jabbing blindly into skin and sensitive tissue. Giving up, Jeremy forfeited trying to feel any semblance of joy and rolled into a fetal position. _I’m just gonna be a bean until I die from exhaustion or something._  


He really did feel like shit. The stress of it all was really becoming almost too much. Everything trembled, and tears tempted to spill from ocean eyes.  


“Jeremy,” the voice was gentler than usual, less cold and commanding. If anything, it was more off putting to the tired teen. _UGGH, what is it? Here to tell me I’m pathetic?_ Across the room, a dark man materialized from pixels onto an oaken desk, his eyebrow quirked and head tilted.  


“Why would I do that, Jeremy? I only exist to assist.” Back to the cold, distant voice. Jeremy found he actually disliked this change back. He sighed, feeling obligated to speak aloud now that his squip was projecting himself.  


“Don’t act all innocent. All you do is insult me and tell me how terrible I am,” Jeremy pouted, glancing over at the cross legged man on his desk.  


“Jeremy, I do not mean to cause harm. All I wish to do is to help you. Yes, I do often remind you of how unchill you are, but I’m reminding you of all the improvement you need to make to reach your end goal. I find that sort of thing is encouraging is it not?” the computer explained.  


“I guess,” the frustrated teen groaned out, curling into a tighter ball. The tall, brooding man swung out his legs and hopped down, taking careful steps toward his human.  


“Sometimes it takes stress to gain what you want. That’s why you feel the way you do right now. However, there is no reason to worry you any further, currently. Contrary to what you may think, Jeremy, I do not like seeing you upset. Let me help you,” the last sentence even had an amount of noticeable concern to it. _That almost sounded genuine._ “It is genuine, Jeremy. I do care about you.” He placed himself down on the blue covers next to the little shriveled up bean. _Ugghhhh._  


“Fine,” the bean surrendered, too tired to continue arguing, and actually somewhat convinced. _All he does all day every day is help me be more chill. I don’t see what he can gain from that._  


“I’m glad you see things my way. Now spread out. Curling up just strains your muscles even more.” He obeyed, feeling as if each of his tendons snapped in two during the process. The low whine emitted from his larynx dropped an octave as a familiar flush spread across his sore frame. Curiously, the Squip didn’t mention it, opting to cracking his imaginary knuckles and giving a warm smile before motioning his human to roll onto his stomach.  


“Uhh, what are you going to do?” even asking this, the exhausted seventeen-year-old flopped over. The Squip decided to answer with actions rather than words, and massaged into his host’s lower spine. The unexpected touch was rather nice. Expert fingers worked out knots as knuckles dug in at just the right spot and thumbs pushed in a steady circular rhythm. They slowly kneaded upwards, relaxing the shoulder blades and then arms; the happy sigh he heard egged him on. Curious, the upcoming adult questioned, “How are you even doing this?”  


“Complicated process but in brief it’s nerve stimulation and depressing your muscles. Isn’t it nice how I can just do that?” the voice became deep and soothing. Warmth spread to the boy’s whole being, washing over him and pooling in his groin. He simply hummed in response. _Very nice. N-not in that sort of way though. Haha. Oh god he knows everything that I feel, oh god._ “Not only that, but I can hook myself up to your nerves if I so please. It’s useful for situations when I might need to control your body. Just a fun fact,” the Keanu lookalike informed. _Wait what?_  


“Wait a second. You’re saying you can feel my pain and pleasure when you want to?” _This was new information. Weird new information._  


“Yes, but I’ve only used it that one time I took over your body to escape that… undesired situation.” _Ahh, yes. When Christine revealed that she had heart emoji eyes for Jake and not him. So disappointing and embarrassing. Aggh!_ “Don’t say ‘heart emoji eyes’ ever again. It’s uncool. Anyways, don’t worry. Christine will notice your rise in status, statistically desirable physique, chill demeanor, and she’ll fall for you just like that. Things like this take time, Jeremy.” The hands traveled down to massage calloused feet. “Good things come to those who wait.” _Did he growl that last word?_ Strangely, his thought went unanswered. “You should take off your shoes. It’ll make things more enjoyable.” _Wording, but fine._ Two thuds sounded as expensive sneakers hit the carpet, one after the other, followed by black socks. “I just want you to relax more. What was possibly wrong with my wording?” Jeremy wasn’t looking, but he could practically feel the grin the Squip was making. _Asshole._  


“You just made it sound so… sexual,” the teen blushed hard. _I swear you’re doing it on purpose._ The Squip let out the fakest sounding mock offended gasp known to man and computer kind, earning an eye roll from it’s recipient.  


“That’s quite the accusation, Jeremy. It seems to me you’re only hearing what you want to hear,” the super quantum computer shot back, sounding so matter-of-fact. As large hands worked deep tissue, the owner of said feet almost choked. _What?_  


“What?” the words came out at a higher pitch than usual. “What are you insinuating?” The movements shifted focus to slender calves.  


“Just highlighting the fact that you’ve been particularly sexually frustrated as of late.” _Oh, you’re just trying so hard, aren’t you? You’re clearly trying to make me embarrassed!_  


“Oh yeah? And whose fault do you think that is?” the boy countered smugly.  


“I exist only to help you accomplish your goals, Jeremy. Masturbating releases hormones that girls pick up on and find unattractive. If you want satisfaction so badly, then have sex. This releases hormones that draw females toward you. Brooke likes you…,” a warm breath offered.  


“I can’t do that! Then, I’d be using her for sex to get closer to Christine. I can’t do that! It’s too wrong!” moral anguish was surfacing. Jeremy felt the need to go back to his old habit of carding his hand through his brown locks, but digits moving increasingly higher to inner thighs brought about a pulse of tranquility.  


“Then pick someone else,” the voice tried.  


“Oh yeah? Like who?” biting sarcasm was the intended goal, but that ended up turning into more of a contented purr when the youth’s ass was squeezed. _Wait…_ Lewd thoughts flashed across the teen’s mind. Mortified, they were forcibly pushed down into whatever depth of Hell they originated from. _Uhh… sorry._ The rolfing of flesh was not stopping. If anything, it continued at an even more leisurely pace.  


“You should really stop thinking about fucking me, because it’s not going to happen.” _Uggh that bastard doesn’t even sound phased, like he was expecting my thoughts to wander there._ “You are correct.” _How are you so infuriating?_ “It only makes logical sense. By the way, it would probably be best if you removed your clothing now.” _What?!_ “You’re overheating. Besides, you undress and shower in front of me all the time anyways. You should not feel embarrassed.” _Why do you need to be technically correct all the time?_ The Eminem shirt joined the rest of his discarded items on the floor, followed by jeans. “I am a quantum supercomputer, Jeremy. I am rarely incorrect.” Eventually, all that remained on the bed was a very flushed and half hard teenager trying not to meet the eyes of the projection of Keanu Reeves in his head. _Oh yeah, and he’s about you massage my naked body and I’m not supposed to be turned on by that. Okay, great._ The sensation of someone releasing all of the stress in his lower legs forced him to melt into a puddle once again.  


“Shh, just chill. You’re fine. Nothing to worry about,” the Squip cooed. Jeremy’s breath hitched. _Maybe don’t pick a voice that’ll go straight to my dick, thanks._ Palms met heated inner thighs. Looking up was probably the worst thing Jeremy could have done in his situation, but he leaned up on his elbows regardless. _Oh my fuck!_ He was met with the sight of a very dark man in an expensive, even darker suit and tie pressing into his thighs, practically staring at his dick. _Staring with those handsome dark pools. So mysterious and sexy and beautiful and touch me-_ “You’re rambling.”  


“And you’re practically breathing on my dick,” the indignant junior shot back.  


“Just watching where my hands are going. Of course, I don’t have to. Would you rather I stare into your eyes instead?” honeyed words asked. A small yelp came from above. _Okay, that was on purpose, and you can’t fucking say otherwise._ “Alright, I have to admit to that. I’m sorry. You’re just so cute when I tease you.” Jeremy could not get much redder.  


“Wh-what do you mean by ‘tease?’” the boy stuttered out.  


“Oh, just poking a little fun. You always have the most delicious reactions,” the Squip added extreme emphasis to the word ‘delicious,’ rotating his thumbs in different directions on the inside of his host’s hipbones, as close to his dick as possible without actually touching it. _Mmphf!_ Animalistic instincts kicked in as Jeremy’s hips bucked upward into the warm, pleasurable touch automatically, an unwanted whimper escaping his throat. The supercomputer paused, looking down in genuine fascination. Humans really did have so little self-control. It was quite amusing. Being able to control his human so easily made him absolutely giddy with power, and he resolved himself to see what else he could manipulate with little to no effort.  


Jeremy looked away in shame after his outburst, just to be caught with surprise as he felt fingernails ghosting up his stomach, causing him to shiver violently, before stopping to massage his newly toned pecs. For better access, the Squip decided to move closer, straddling the teen in a way where full hardness met clothed softness. Jeremy glanced up in shock in just enough time to watch rosy nipples being squeezed.  


“Squip!” the boy released a choked moan before thrusting into the older looking man, starting to lose it.  


A devilish grin replied, “Oh my, it seems that your neck is tensing up. Let me fix that.” Suddenly, one of the large hands left their spot on a hard nipple and grabbed at chocolate strands, pulling down in a way that revealed the pale neck of the boy beneath him. _He’s not gonna-_ But his thoughts were cut off by the feeling of tender sucks under his narrow jawline. _NEVERMIND THEN._ A rhythm steadily built up, timing each suck with a nipple flick back and forth, kissing the spot with a pinch, and then resuming in another place. _Oh my fucking fuck this is actually happening._ Hips ground up into cottony fabric, making the desperate teen painfully aware of one fact. _He’s not hard._ A breath scoffed, “Of course not, Jeremy. I cannot feel such sensations unless I decide to hook yours up to me.” _Then why haven’t you already?_ “I get enough entertainment by affecting you.”  


“Tu-tur-turn yourself on, then,” Jeremy gasped needily.  


“Why? You won’t gain any pleasure from me switching it on,” the Squip sounded like he was actually asking.  


“Just- just do it… please. I- I don’t want to be the only one like this,” the boy pleaded, wide eyes.  


“I most likely won’t be able to concentrate on the task…” he ground down for a second, “as well. Are you sure?” Jeremy tried to stifle a moan and failed miserably.  


“Yes!” he cried out. “I mean… yeah,” came a slightly calmer response.  


“Very well then,” the Squip gave in. Sitting up, the computer drew in a deep breath as a jolt of electricity ran through him. Sensations previously unknown flowed through his being, jolting the usually so composed man once again, but with shock and something else. Of course, that something else was made apparent when the Squip let out a pitchy moan, sounding very strained as if passed through never before used vocal cords. Breathing hazed. Eyes glazed over and flittered halfway shut. A far less stable sound carried on, “This is… interesting. I believe we will both be more comfortable if I dress down, yes?” Just like that, the man’s suit dissipated into a cloud of blue pixels, evaporating into the humid air. Thrusting up once again, Jeremy was pleased to find that his Squip was enjoying himself a lot more. “Is that what you wanted, Jeremy?” he leaned to whisper lewdly into the teen’s ear, “You wanted me rock hard to take you?” Sharp teeth nipped at Jeremy’s ear and then promptly sucked the marks in apology. Wide eyes gazed up in a mixture of lust and fear.  


“I- I don’t think I could… I don’t want… I- I- I’m n-n,” the awkward juinor was usually bad at forming coherent sentences, but this particular attempt at communication crumbled to pieces, much like the boy was himself. A soft finger shushed him, still seeming to have more self-control than Jeremy ever could possess. His Squip pulled back to look at him with kind eyes, however, drowning in desire. Loving hands came to caress blushing cheeks before pulling away once more, coming to hold onto shaky knees. The Squip raised himself so that his entrance leveled with Jeremy at just the right spot, hips jerking eagerly. _After all of the control and power, he’s willing to do this?!_ The nerdy virgin was still in shock even as his Squip lowered onto his aching member. The slow, constant pace was almost painful until the Squip stopped, not being able to go down any further. As they both adjusted to this new sensation, almost black eyes met electric blue, locked together by some unknown force.  


Breaking the stillness but not the half lidded and glazed over stare, the Squip brought his hips up and down slowly, causing both to moan. _Faster. Hurry up. Go faster._ The teen tried to pick up the pace, attempting to create his own rhythm by rolling his hips, but was met with strong arms pushing him further into the covers, holding him in place. He let out a frustrated whine in complaint.  


“D-Don’t you re-remember wha- what I said, Jeremy? Good things come to tho- those who wait,” the man barely could speak, unraveling but trying his hardest to return to that unhuman composure, “My rhy- thm while riding you has an expo- ahh- nential growth before it shall reach its max- maximum value.”  


“Eve- even… even...,” Jeremy had much less self-control. Giving up trying to talk, he resorted to solely thinking. _Even when you’re getting- yes- fucked, you’re still aggravating._ Usually, the teen would make some witty retort, but at the moment he had forgotten pretty much everything except for how amazing he felt at the moment and how he wanted more. _Moremoremore fuck yesyes I love you yes._ At this point, the man was putting visible effort into bouncing up and down, arms weakening as he almost bumped foreheads with the person he was riding. Luckily, his arms caught himself just in time to be face to face, mere centimeters away. Without thinking, Jeremy closed that distance, groaning and twisting his tongue into a kiss. For once, the Squip was surprised, a rare occurrence for a supercomputer designed to read time and every thought and memory of his host. _Kiss me you fuck._  


The Squip did not resist, pressing his lips down to connect tongues with the needy boy, scratching him with his stubble. The pair completely joined together. At one end, it was rapid and violent. One the other, it was enamored and patient. One thing was for certain, the contact was absolutely electric. Slick walls squeezed around his length, creating exquisite pressure and heat. Yelps were muffled by each other’s greed, exploring all of the other’s mouths and tastes. Both were disappointed by the fact that Jeremy needed air, breaking away to gasp for oxygen and pleasure.  


“Squi- Squip!” Jeremy could only gasp out the name of the other. _I’m coming, you fuck!_  


“Jeremy!” was the last thing the boy processed hearing before nearly blacking out. It was as if something snapped deep within him. All of his nerves lit up with pleasure as an orgasm utterly destroyed him mentally and physically. All he saw and knew was white for a good half minute before the edges of his vision returned to him gradually until all of him was rushed back to the real world, laying crumpled on his now messy bed and trying to breathe normally.  


Before the spent teen could even form a coherent thought, his Squip responded from next to him, breathless, “Your father is coming to check on you. Want me to handle the situation?” Unfortunately, the junior was still lost in a haze. “I’ll take your lack of resistance as a yes then.” For a brief moment, Jeremy’s body was not his own. Without his permission, his body chose to crawl underneath the covers before sitting upright, eyes widening in mock surprise and displeasure, definitely not accurate to his current mood. In the nick of time, the door to the bedroom burst open, exposing a very worried looking pantless man: Jeremy’s father.  


“I heard an awful shout. Are you okay, sport?” the concerned dad rested himself on the edge of his son’s mattress, directing interested blue eyes upon the face he saw as scared.  


“I just… I just had a nightmare, dad. That’s all. It really frightened me is all,” the words spilled from the teen’s throat without direction from himself, “Thank you for checking up on me, though. It really means a lot.” Soft eyes and a thankful smile were put on to reassure the anxious man.  


He appeared mainly unconvinced but unwilling to push it further, “Are you sure, son? Anything you want to talk about?”  


“I told you, dad, I’m fine, promise,” Jeremy grinned.  


“Oookie dokie then,” the single man chimed before ducking back through the door, closing it behind him. By now, Jeremy had regained most of his senses and was pleased when the Squip returned his body to the rightful owner. _I don’t like when you take over my body, but I guess it was necessary, huh?_  


“Indeed. You were in no position to fabricate a proficient story, and I supposed you would not appreciate your father walking in on the unresponsive mess you were,” the voice seemed to have returned mostly to normal, albeit less cold than usual. The boy turned to face his Squip, still naked and splaying himself open on display.  


“How did you know he was on his way to check up on me? Why was he worried about me?” the confused junior had many questions he wanted to ask.  


“Not only can I predict probable future circumstances, but it does not take quantum physics to realize that screaming for a good twenty seconds at the top of your lungs may garner some unwanted attention,” the more toned of the two smirked.  


“Screaming?” asked a puzzled high pitched inflection. _For twenty seconds?_ “You don’t mean-”  


“Yes, you rode out your release with a deafening screech. It was quite entertaining. You’re very vocal,” the Squip sighed contentedly, laying back down on the bed and resting his eyes.  


“H- how? I know sex is supposed to be better than masturbation, but I don’t think it’s supposed to be that amazing,” emphasis on amazing.  


“As your squip, I am connected to all of your sensory nerves. I simply made them all release pleasure signals, and I activated all of those nice happy chemicals in your brain that make you feel good: oxytocin, endorphins, serotonin, phenylethlamine. Basically, I tried my best to give you the optimal peak experience. You probably couldn’t have more a gratifying orgasm if you tried,” the Squip sounded very satisfied with himself, a proud smile stretching across his face.  


“Well… how do you feel?” the boy was curious.  


“For now, I’m still hooked up to your nerves, so I’m basking in this pleasant afterglow. Of course, I felt fucking amazing just a couple minutes ago,” he opened his eyes to look to the ceiling with what looked like sparkles within those deep irises. _Oh look, a look that isn’t disgust or irritation. It’s kinda cute…_ “Oh, really?” the unabashed man cast a glance the way of his human, triggering the latter to blush furiously. _Cute and frustratingly sexy and oh so masculine and get out of my head!_ “That’s too bad. I cannot do that, and I wouldn’t even if that was possible; I appreciate the gushing compliments too much.” _Asshole._ “That’s cold, Jeremy. You fuck me once and that’s all I am to you anymore.” The twink gagged and made a distressed sound as if someone had squeezed his trachea. “Glad to know that you have a horrible gag reflex now. I could probably fix that though.” The junior erupted into a mortified coughing fit, and a computer had probably never looked so smug in the history of mankind until this very moment.  


“You know what, I’m tired and going to sleep. How about you release some sleeping chemicals?” the younger grumbled, burrowing into the covers, not wanting to be harassed by a tic tac.  


“If you insist, one serotonin induction right away.” All of a sudden, everything felt much more comfortable and cozy. Snuggling into the fluff, the teen had one last guilty thought before the world dimmed. _We should do that again._ The Squip knew he should disagree, but ended up not being able to respond. Conflicted, he opted for pecking Jeremy a goodnight kiss on his forehead and dissolved into a cloud of pixels, filled with emotions previously thought impossible for artificial intelligence to have.


	2. It Takes Two to Tango Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squipo teaches Jeremy to dance, but really just wants to smash. The twink whore says "ye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was done with this. YOU THOUGHT. Nope, here to desecrate it with an added, way more badly written chapter. So bad that I wasn't gonna post it, but the Squip fucker discord I'm on begged me to so heck it.

It was an average day. A cold breeze ripped through the autumn air. Chilly, but a young boy wouldn’t have to worry about that as he sat on a warm bed, safe within the walls of his room, the most sacred location of any high schooler. Of course, it wouldn’t be a normal day without this junior’s thoughts filled with fantasy and hope. Hope that one day the girl would be his. Hope that one day they would dance into the sunset together, hand in hand. As always, this day dreaming was interrupted.  


“Oh please, Jeremy. You can’t even dance!” taunted a mass of various colored pixels, forming to reveal a handsome man in a well-tailored suit and tie.  


“Pfft, yes I can,” the boy muttered, dejected at the ridicule.  


“Jeremy, I know everything about you. If you disagree, please be my guest and prove me wrong,” the taller man quickly hopped on the covers behind the teenager and gave him a shove, pushing him out onto the floor. Caught off guard, the surprised teen panicked for a few seconds before deciding to awkwardly shake him arms up and down. Kneeling on the comforter, the older looking of the two began to burst out laughing, quite amused by the pathetic display. The dancer stopped his movements, gazing sadly at the carpet, anxiously cracking his knuckles accompanied by cheeks bright with embarrassment.  


“You call that dancing? That was the saddest attempt at dancing I’ve ever seen in my life, and I have access to all of the internet,” the Squip ridiculed. Jeremy knew he shouldn’t take it to heart, but that knowledge didn’t make him feel any less awful. His super computer noticed, “Listen, you want to get better at dancing? Let me teach you.” The feeling of hands entwined within his own was quite unexpected to the junior, eyes darting up to see a very confident looking dance partner. The suited man softened his eyes and displayed a gentle smile, already causing the teen to blush furiously in reply.  


“Now,” the instructor began his lesson, “it is always important to take control and guide your partner though in these types of situations. I doubt if anyone at your school knows these moves.” With those words, he led the flustered boy with one hand, using his free arm to wrap around the back of his host, holding him close. He continued to stare down into his eyes sweetly, “Make sure to maintain eyes contact, connecting both of you wholly as you move.” Jeremy simply let himself be led, making sure to glance down every few moments to ensure he didn’t step over his or his Squip’s feet. Every little action was a mystery to him, resulting in having to stay very close to his teacher in order to keep up, fabric pressed against fabric. _Gosh, why does he have to be so hot? It’s unfair._ The dark man chuckled before lifting his human up, twirling each of them into a circle before gracefully setting him back down.  


“Ah, woah!” the inexperienced dancer let out a tiny shriek at the motion, pressing himself further into his Squip, not wishing to let go lest he fall over. Everything was happening too quickly for him to keep track of.  


“I’m going to dip you, okay?” the instructor warned.  


“Dip me? What does that even me- oh!” once again, the more casual one was surprised. The other had taken hold of his thigh, pulling it upwards against his side before pushing the rest of them down, coming even closer together as Jeremy held on for dear life. Their faces were dangerously near, and Jeremy nervously glanced away, ashamed at how the other must feel how aroused he was with all of their bodies pressed together. Without missing a beat, the Squip turned his head to the side to connect their lips. In an instant, Jeremy became much more aware of the way his Squip heavily moaned into the kiss, how his breathing became slow and labored, and that the boy wasn’t grinding into softness. _He wants to… he wants me!_ Gently, the technology broke the kiss, guiding the pair back into a standing lead. Eye contact was never once broken as he reached his hand lower to give a firm squeeze to his host’s ass.  


“Squip,” the now very aroused youth whimpered, trying to break the stare his Squip refused to give up.  


“Yes? If you want something, Jeremy, you’re going to have to ask,” he breathed low into his partner’s ear, earning him a shiver from the teen. _Might as well say it. He knows what I’m thinking anyways._  


“I want you to- I-,” he sighed before continuing, “Please fuck me.” All movement stopped. For a brief moment, Jeremy was aware of how hard his heart was pounding.  


“With pleasure,” was the ardent reply, answered with a wide grin. He lifted the boy up bridal style, carried him over to the bed, and tenderly laid him down to rest on the blue fabric. “Strip,” he commanded, and his host quickly obeyed without any resistance, filled with anticipation. The Squip accomplished this much faster, simply glitching his clothing out of existence. Looking up, the junior squealed before swiftly glancing away, clearly embarrassed. His Squip leaned over him and laid a peck on his forehead.  


“Shh, don’t be ashamed,” he cooed sweetly, cupping a cheek in one of his hands. _You being nice will always be weird._ He responded by reaching out and grasping the boy below him, steadily stroking a hardening member. Jeremy twitched and jerked into the touch, whining for more already. Too soon, the pressure was removed. The irritated teen let out a groan of frustration before feeling another pressure brush against him further down. His eyes darted open.  


Worry spread across his young features, “W- wait! I- I’m not ready.”  


“It’s okay. I promise you’ll be alright, but you need to trust me. Do you trust me, Jeremy?” the Squip asked, low and careful. His human hesitated for a brief moment before nodding. “Good,” he replied, retracting himself and instead resting on his knees. _I thought you were gonna- WOAH!_ Jeremy’s thoughts came to a sudden halt when he felt a delicate kiss placed on the base of his leaking cock, causing him to violently thrust upward. “You’re so sensitive, Jeremy. It’s quite endearing. Makes me wonder if you taste just as sweet,” he chuckled lowly, like a boa ready to strike. Jeremy expected his Squip to move his mouth upward, not down. He knew he was mistaken when he felt a wet stripe move across his entrance.  


“Oh my god,” the bottom muttered in surprise. The new sensation traveled in circles around a ring of flesh. It felt tingly, kind of weird, but warm and nice, although very strange. All of these feelings multiplied when the slick pushed inside his smooth walls. The tongue explored every inch of his insides, twisting around and pistoning in and out in an effort to appreciate every last bit accessible to it. This lasted for a minute until a finger slipped in. “Squip!” Jeremy practically squeaked. The only reply he received was another digit entering and curling perfectly. “Oh my fuck!” he yelped, “What was that?”  


Much to Jeremy’s disappointment, the Squip completely removed himself to deliver an answer, “That’d be your prostate.”  


“Wow, I think I’m ready,” the teen simply breathed out.  


“Good boy,” the computer hummed, kissing a thigh before lifting himself up above his host. His head pressed against flesh before slowly pressing in. The junior winced as he felt pain. It hurt, yeah, but it also felt oddly correct. No complaints were made, relaxing after a minute of being filled to the brim. He didn’t even have to tell his Squip to move; the technology knew immediately what his needy teenager desired. The thrusts were slow and steady at first, gently brushing up against that extraordinary spot each and every time. It wasn’t enough.  


“M- more! Please! Faster,” the teen begged, losing himself in the immense pleasure.  


Even experiencing the same sensation, the dark haired man maintained more of a semblance of self-control, “Jeremy, you’re going to have to be more specific. Use your words.”  


Frustrated, the insatiable boy shouted out, “Fuck me harder. Move your hips faster, you fucking toaster!”  


The Squip chuckled and bit into his lower lip, “As you wish, kitten.” And like a switch flipped, the man groaned as he began pumping into his human at an unforgiving pace. His eyebrows knitted in want and mind clouding bliss. This time, it was too much. _Too much!_  


“Squip! Please…,” he could barely gasp out. _If I don’t cum now, I’m going to fucking explode! I need it! Needneedneedneed!_ Tears began to streak down his flushed cheeks as he brought his nails up to desperately claw at the toned back of the man above him, drawing blood that ran down taunt muscles. The Squip was certainly not going to keep his human waiting. Their moans muffled into each other as he crashed their lips together and lit the fuse. White. Everything was pure milky euphoria. That familiar feeling of just shattering into a million microscopic shards of just _yes_ consumed the pair as they just broke, eyes rolling back. A minute passed before either could even begin to collect themselves. The Squip had collapsed next to his host, completely done.  


Surprisingly, Jeremy was the first one to speak, rolling over to face the man to his side, “Holy- wow. Just fucking wow. What a lesson.”  


“If only you took my other lessons to heart as well as this one,” the super computer quipped, feeling quite content with himself.  


“Well, if you replaced electroshocks with that, I would probably do anything you say,” the boy huffed, shutting his eyes, utterly exhausted.  


“I’ll make sure to take that into consideration then,” the Squip replied sarcastically. With that, he grabbed Jeremy by his hips and flipped him over, wrapping his arms around the youth’s naked body so that he was spooning him.  


“Squip?” the teen raised an eyebrow.  


“Shh, just go to sleep hugged by the warmth of your toaster,” the toaster murmured. Jeremy couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, slowly calming down as he grasped one of the hands that held him. _Mmm, alright._ Before he even knew it, he was drifting away in the comforting arms of his Squip, feeling the best he’s probably felt in months. For the Squip, it was the best he’s ever felt in his life, satisfied to lay there for an hour and hum, ignoring the strange feeling in his chest all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this, may not. Who knows? It's just based on what I feel like. And I feel like writing comedy soon so ya better watch out, hoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
